Most Beautiful Castaway
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Tension mounts over who is the most beautiful castaway. One shot!


_**A/N Brief one shot story. I get annoyed at Proffy when he doesn't tell the truth so I have to make him. **__**Enjoy!**_

Ginger sat on a fallen log with tears pouring down that she didn't bother attempting to stop.  
He didn't think she was beautiful. He thought Mary Ann was. It was like a dagger stuck deep in her heart. The scene in which he declared that Mary Ann was the most beautiful castaway kept repeating in her head.

She didn't give a damn if Mr. Howell thought Mrs. Howell was the most beautiful. The fact the Skipper said she Ginger was beautiful was not something she gave any thought to. Ginger would not have cared if Gilligan said Mary Ann was the most beautiful. What hurt was the Professor thinking _she _Ginger wasn't.

What on Earth did she have to do to get that man's attention!  
She had kissed him. She had flirted. She smiled and….it was all for nothing. Her tears came on stronger and her sobs more heavy. How could this be happening? What did she do to deserve this!

Was it because Mary Ann was the first to say she would stay with the Professor on the island because she felt bad they all believed the Eye of the Idol would help them escape and he didn't? Is that the reason? But…she said she would….In fact it wasn't until she said she too would say did he decide he would go along with their belief about the eye.

So many things swirling around in her mind. She didn't know what to think anymore.  
It wasn't too long ago when she and Gilligan ate those seeds and could read minds. The Professor had been thinking of _her. _She knew he was. 36-22-36. Those _were_ his thoughts. But he said Mary Ann would be the most beautiful castaway!

Ginger didn't hear someone coming up behind her. A hand placed gently on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Mary Ann standing there. "Hi Ginger." The farm girl said.

Ginger looked at her with anger flashing in her eyes. Slowly the movie star stood up staring down the brunette.  
Without saying a word, she lifted her hand and struck Mary Ann as hard as she could across the face.

Mary Ann was stunned by the actions. She froze in place as she watched Ginger storm away. The farm girl finally found her bearings and followed Ginger.

She found the starlet in their hut gathering up all of her belongs. Her red dress, her matching shoes, her hairbands…all of it. Mary Ann was puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Ginger said not a word as she stalked out of the hut towards the Professor's. the man of science was bewildered as Ginger burst in throwing down Mary Ann's belongings.

Mary Ann was in the doorway. "Ginger…what is going on?"

Ginger looked at the two of them and then only to Mary Ann. "You think you are so damn perfect. You do everything just right. Fine. You can have him!" She shrieked.  
Mary Ann was about to speak when Ginger then addressed the Professsor. "You think she's so damn beautiful? Fine. I hope you are very happy with her!"  
The Professor was at a loss. He had no idea what to think.

Ginger stormed out of the hut back to her own slamming the door behind her and locking out the farm girl.

Mary Ann looked at the Professor saying nothing. She picked up her belongings and walked out. She held her things in her arms as she walked to the lagoon sitting down on the log Ginger had been sitting on.

Tears came to her eyes as she started to piece it together. This had nothing to do with the pageant. This had to do with a certain male castaway's vote. How could she be so stupid! Why did she let him….No wonder Ginger was angry!

Gilligan spotted Mary Ann sitting there and went up to her.  
"Mary Ann..what's wrong?"  
Mary Ann wiped her tears. "This whole Miss Castaway Contest…it's out of hand."  
"It is?"  
"Yes. It _is. _Ginger hates me."  
"Ginger wouldn't hate you." Gilligan assured.  
"Oh yes she would. She does now. She is head over heels in love with the Professor and what does he do? He says that I could be the most beautiful castaway! Do you know how that must make her feel!"  
"But Mary Ann…you are…"  
"Gilligan…it dawned on me….Ginger doesn't care what you, Skipper or Mr. Howell think. All three of you could vote for me or Mrs. Howell. All she wants is the Professor to think she is the most beautiful. That is what she cares about."  
"Mary Ann." Gilligan stated. "I think you are the most beautiful."  
Mary Ann smiled at the sailor. "That's sweet of you." She said.  
"What's wrong with the Professor thinking you are beautiful?" asked Gilligan.  
"Because it's a lie. He _doesn't _think that. He thinks that because Ginger and Mrs. Howell accomplished a lot in their lives that I would feel left out and he thought I needed a confidence boost which_ I don't_." She stood up.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going do to what I should have done from the start. I'm going to put an end to the Professor thinking he needs to help boost my self confidence. I'm going to tell him to stop lying and tell the truth."

Mary Ann walked with a determined stated to the Professor's hut and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." said the Professor.  
Mary Ann walked in shutting the door. "Professor." She said to him. "I want you to vote for Ginger."  
He turned to the farm girl. "What?"  
"You heard me. Vote for Ginger."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's who you really believe is the most beautiful woman on the island. Not me. You think I'm blind? I see how you look at her! Admit that you love her and tell her that you think she's the most beautiful and it can all end!"

The Professor sighed. "Mary Ann…I…"  
"Oh stop trying to deny it!" The farm girl said angerly. "You know perfectly well that I'm right. You don't really believe what you said. Why you are hiding it I have no idea but knock it off! I can't take this! I can't take Ginger being angry with me."  
"Angry with you?" The Professor said confused.  
"I can't say I blame her." The brunette continued. "I should have known. I should have told you sooner to stop trying to back me. Now she's angry thinking that you desire me when you and I both know that's not true. You desire _her._"

"Look I only said that you were the most beautiful because I felt that…"  
"Oh who asked you too!' yelled Mary Ann. "I don't need a boost! I don't care about this stupid pageant! Ginger _does. _Not so much about what three of the four men think of her. Because of what _one _of the four men think! That man is _you. _So Professor for once in your life…stop denying your love for Ginger and tell her you think she's beautiful!"  
"Mary Ann I'm certainly not going to.."  
"Arrghhh!" Mary Ann grunted. "You are impossible!"

She raised her hand smacking him hard. "I don't want your vote! Give your damn vote to Ginger!" With that the farm girl stormed out in a huff.

She went to the hut she shared with Ginger and heard the movie star inside sobbing. "Ginger…Ginger…please…open the door." Mary Ann said. "I swear to you I'm _not _after the Professor. I'm _not _interested. Please Ginger…we have to talk."

The door slowly opened with the starlet standing there with swollen eyes.  
Mary Ann walked in and Ginger shut the door. "I'm sorry I slapped you." Ginger said quietly. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry." She blew her nose into a handkerchief. "I'm sorry Mary Ann." She said again. "I'm sorry I jumped to…"  
"I know you are." Mary Ann said. "I know you didn't mean it. You were angry. You are in love with the Professor and him saying…I know it hurts."  
"I don't mean to act like a baby." Ginger said tearing up again. "I…The thought of him…and he saying you….I'm sorry Mary Ann….I don't mean to imply you aren't…I…"

"Ginger." The farm girl said hugging the movie star. "I know you don't think I couldn't win a beauty contest. You've told me before I could. And I know you wouldn't care if I won this one as long as you got the Professor's vote. That's what really bothering you."  
"It is." Ginger said. "But I still shouldn't have struck you…I feel awful."  
"I told you it's okay." Mary Ann assured. "I understand your anger. If it makes you feel better, I smacked the Professor."

Ginger laughed a bit. "You did?"  
"Yes." Mary Ann said. "I was trying to get that stubborn idiot to admit that he really thinks you are the most beautiful but he of course….so I smacked him. I think because I thought I could smack sense into him."  
Ginger smiled. "You are good friend Mary Ann. I'm sorry I got angry with you when the one I was really upset with was him."

"I told him that I don't want his vote. I told him to give his vote to you."  
"You are sweet." Ginger said putting her arm around the farm girl and kissing the top of her head. "I love you."  
"I love you too Ginger. You are like my sister. I don't like seeing you upset."  
"I hope Gilligan votes for you." Ginger said.

Mary Ann laughed a bit. "Well..he did just tell me that he thought I was the most beautiful."  
"He should." Ginger said. "You are. Inside and out. I wish I could be like you."  
"Ginger I wish I could be like _you._ You are the most caring person I've known. All those way you would attempt to seduce those men…you did it so it would help us all. I know you didn't want to but you did it because you thought it would help us get rescued off this island. "

"I suppose."  
"Ginger you don't get enough credit for what you do. You entertain us with your little shows. Singing, dancing…acting out scenes from movies….putting on little plays. It means a lot to us."

"Mary Ann…I'm going to vote for you." Ginger said.  
The farm girl smiled. "I'm going to vote for _you._"

The girls hugged and Ginger helped Mary Ann bring her belongs back to the hut from the lagoon.

**Next Morning**

The girls sat together at breakfast talking while the Professor sat on the other side next to Mrs. Howell. He looked at Ginger smiling and laughing with the farm girl. He wished she would do that with _him. _Wished she was sitting next to him and saying all those things that made him feel flush.

She barely looked at him when Mary Ann called everyone to breakfast. Normally she would saunter up, say good morning and then subtly inquire about any dreams he may have had and who was in them. She didn't do that today. She said hello and that was about it.

It seemed his plan didn't work. His plan was to make Ginger jealous.  
Make her use all her seduction techniques on him and entice him into changing his vote to her.

Well it certainly backfired on him. Now she wasn't speaking to him. She had been angry at Mary Ann last night but apparently they worked it out. Ginger apparently was now angry with _him _or she just didn't care anymore.

Knowing he had to do something because he couldn't stand Ginger not paying attention to him, The Professor stood up and addressed everyone. "I have something to say." He announced.

The others looked over at him.

"I've changed my mind. After careful consideration…I decided that..well Ginger is the most beautiful castaway therefore my vote will go to her."  
"That's nice." Ginger said as she turned back to her conversation with Mary Ann.

The Professor was dumbfounded. Isn't this what Ginger wanted? Why wasn't she happy?  
Why didn't she jump up and declare how wonderful it was and throw her arms around him… He sat back down and everyone went back to their discussions.  
The Professor eyed Ginger who still was not paying attention to him. He was not liking this.

The breakfast table was cleared. Ginger went to wash the dishes while Mary Ann started the laundry. The Professor came up behind Ginger putting his arms around her. "Hello." He said.  
She turned her head. "Oh…Hi Professor." She said rinsing a plate. "Did you want something?"

_Yes you. _He thought. "I thought you would be happy that I'm voting for you."  
Ginger shrugged. "Vote for whoever you want." She said as she washed a cup.

The Professor was exasperated. "Ginger…I thought you…Isn't this what you wanted!"  
Ginger finished up the dishes and turned around. "So you are voting for me because you think this is what I want?"  
"Isn't it?" He asked.  
"No. I want you to vote for me because you actually believe that I'm the most beautiful not because you think that's what I want."

"I can't believe this. Now you think that I don't think you are beautiful?"  
"I don't know." Ginger said crossing her arms. "Do you?"

"Of course I think you are beautiful!" He exclaimed. "You are a very beautiful woman. Ginger I love you!"  
Ginger smiled. "Now _that _is what I wanted to hear." She put her arms around him and he pulled her in close kissing her lips.

The kiss broke and the Professor looked at Ginger. "Tell me…who would you say is the most handsome castaway?"  
Ginger grinned. "The Skipper." She replied before bursting out laughing from his fingers going to her ribs as he tickled her.  
"Who was that again?" He asked still tickling her.  
"Mr. Howell!" She exclaimed trying to pry his hands from her but not having any luck.  
"Ginger.." He said as they fell to the ground and his hands went to her stomach.  
"Gilligan!" She squealed with laughter.

Ginger finally managed to wriggle away from him. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye before saying. "No I think the Skipper." She quickly took off and he chased her through the jungle before tackling her from behind.

Ginger smiled up at him as he leaned down kissing her lips.  
Her arms went around him tightly.

The kiss broke and Ginger looked at him. "I love you."  
"Most handsome castaway?" He asked.  
"Bernie the chimp." She laughed.

She quickly grabbed a hold of his hands before he could tickle her again. "You you moron." She said. "You. You. You."  
The Professor lifted her up in a sitting position holding her to him. "I love you Ginger Grant. Most Beautiful Woman Of All Time."  
"I love you Professor." She said resting her head against him. "I love you."


End file.
